Un fantasma en las calles de París
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Eponine Thenardier hace mucho que se acostumbró a vivir en las sombras. Según su punto de vista, el mundo era más bonito de noche: sólo bajo las estrellas aún puede soñar que sus esperanzas pueden convertirse en realidad y sólo bajo la lluvia es capaz de llorar por Marius Pontmercy.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Hace mucho que la joven Eponine Thenardier se ha acostumbrado a vivir entre las sombras, de todas las maneras en las que una persona podría vivir en las mismas.

Desde que sus padres cerraran la taberna que poseían en el pequeño pueblecito de Montfermeil y se trasladaran a París, la capital del país, ciudad sobre la que su padre tanto se jactaba diciendo que sólo la gente con categoría como ellos podían permitirse habitar. Pero lo cierto era que Eponine dudaba mucho de que su familia tuviera categoría alguna, quizás podría haberlo creído en alguna etapa más temprana de su vida, cuando su madre la vestía con bonitos vestidos de seda y procuraba que no le faltara de nada. Su familia no tenía categoría alguna, desde luego su padre no la tenía y, muchas veces, Eponine se sorprendía preguntándose si ella misma tenía ese algo del que tanto presumía su padre.

Su vida adulta, si es que a sus diecisiete años podía llamarla así, no había resultado ser ni de lejos como una vez imaginó en sus sueños infantiles que sería. De niña, mientras jugaba bajo las mesas de la vieja taberna de sus padres junto a su hermana pequeña Azelma, Eponine solía fantasear en voz alta con la idea de convertirse al crecer en la más preciosa de las muchachas, encontrar un joven apuesto que perdiera la cabeza por ella y que la llevara a vivir a un hermoso castillo como los que había leído en los cuentos. Sí, esas eran sus infantiles expectativas de futuro y solía perderse en sus propios sueños y deseos incluso cuando estaba despierta.

¿Qué quedaba de todas aquellas ilusiones y esperanzas? Una chica de diecisiete años que vivía en la más absoluta de las miserias con un padre que la obligaba a llevar a cabo todo tipo de ilegalidades para hacerle ganar dinero, ya fuera robando, haciéndose pasar por un mendigo o un moribundo, e incluso llegando a ofrecer a su hija a cualquier joven de moral laxa que estuviera dispuesto a pagar una suma de dinero que el viejo Thenardier pudiera tener en cuenta. La vida, poco a poco, había ido desmoronando el castillo de cuento que Eponine una vez imaginó y la había abandonado, rodeada de sus escombros, a merced de un mundo oscuro y cruel en el que todos los que lo habitaban miraban únicamente por sí mismos.

Y a pesar de todo, en la oscuridad donde Eponine se encuentra más a gusto, más libre, más alejada de ese mundo que en un principio tanto la asustó y del que ya no espera ninguna alegría futura. Espera a que tanto sus padres como Azelma se hallan quedado dormidos y entonces, en la oscuridad de esa pequeña habitación que la familia llamaba "casa", Eponine se levanta con cuidado del montón de paja en el que duerme y toma con cautela su viejo abrigo y su gorra de maquinista de un vetusto perchero que debe haber servido a dueños mejores, tiempo atrás, cuando la vida era mejor. Procura que no la descubran, pero bien sabe la muchacha que su familia tampoco pondría el grito en el cielo o se preocuparía lo más mínimo por ella si descubrían que no se encontraba en esa habitación. Incluso su pequeña hermana Azelma parecía tener pocas preocupaciones que atender, a parte de las suyas propias.

Al salir a la calle, apenas iluminada por las farolas titilantes, que se encontraban varios metros separadas entre sí, y las pequeñas estrellas en el firmamento, Eponine Thenardier se arremanga con cuidado los puños de su viejo abrigo y se recoge su cabello color azabache, dándole varias vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que se vuelve lo bastante manejable como para poder ocultarlo bajo la gorra de maquinista que siempre llevaba consigo. Aunque no fuera una estudiante ilustrada como los amigos del ABC, Eponine no era ninguna estúpida y sabía muchas cosas que no vienen escritas en cuidada tipografía en los libros: a esas horas de la madrugada era una absoluta locura para una muchacha de su edad salir sola, expuesta a cruzarse con cualquier borracho o indeseable que intentara propasarse con ella o algo peor. Por eso siempre salía vestida como si fuera un chico, se había acostumbrado a esa rutina y a esa forma de vestir, y ya sentía cómoda y libre con ella puesta.

Así es como la muchacha comienza siempre sus particulares rondas nocturnas.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío, pasea a oscuras por las calles de París, siempre despacio, muy lentamente, de forma pausada. No por intentar evitar hacer ruido, ni por la costumbre que tanto le había intentado infundir su padre de caminar cautelosamente tras los ciudadanos acaudalados para robarles el dinero que llevaran encima. No, simplemente le gusta caminar así, como si se tratara de una pequeña bailarina, camuflándose en la oscuridad, sintiéndose como un fantasma que ronda las calles de la capital del país. A veces tararea para sí una suave melodía que le trae recuerdos de su infancia y de días mejores, y muchas otras veces su voz se quiebra aún antes de comenzar a cantar y alza la mirada vidriosa y suplicante al cielo nocturno, preguntando en vano qué ha hecho ella para merecer una vida tan miserable.

De cuando en cuando, gira el rostro hacia una vivienda cercana y observa con reserva el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal más cercana. La oscuridad de la casa hace poco porque Eponine se sienta mejor al contemplarse a sí misma: una chica con ojos oscuros le devuelve la mirada temerosa, una chica más delgada de la cuenta que tiene una expresión compungida en el rostro y que se protege del frío invernal cruzándose con firmeza el ajado abrigo que tiene sobre el pecho; una chica con el cabello oscuro bufado que le cae sobre sus hombros de cualquier manera mientras que una gorra de maquinista oculta su cuero cabelludo. No, piensa la joven Eponine, no queda ni rastro de aquella niña que sólo tenía lo mejor que su madre podía permitirse, no ve a la joven dama de categoría en la que esperaba convertirse, y tampoco ve por qué ningún apuesto galán se enamoraría jamás de ella.

Sobre ella, un amago de trueno ha retumbado sobre las nubes y ha comenzado a liberar una fría lluvia sobre la ciudad de París.

Eponine traga saliva a la vez que siente sus ojos vidriosos y decide continuar su camino bajo la lluvia nocturna: no teme empaparse, ni tampoco ponerse enferma... Hace tanto tiempo que vive en condiciones insalubres que sería prácticamente un milagro que pudiera enfermar únicamente por un poquito de lluvia. La lluvia la hace sentirse parte de un mundo que le da la espalda, le hace sentirse viva y siente que cada pequeña gota de lluvia que cae sobre ella borra un mal recuerdo de su presente. Al igual que a las flores primaverales, la lluvia beneficiaba a aquella joven muchacha que vivía el más crudo de los inviernos.

El mundo era más hermoso de noche. La oscuridad bañaba las calles de París, ocultando toda la miseria y la pobreza que la caracterizaba por el día, y así Eponine podía imaginar que en realidad, tal desdicha no existía, sino que la ciudad que la rodeaba era una llena de parques, árboles y flores de todo color y tamaño imaginable. A la muchacha le gustaba ese particular pasatiempo, siempre sonreía para ella misma mientras caminaba por los callejones de la ciudad, imaginando lo hermoso que era todo dentro de su cabeza: ojalá la realidad se pareciera un poco, sólo un poquito a lo que ella soñaba aún estando despierta.

Tampoco pedía tanto, no pedía una casa grande y bonita, ni tener vestidos lujosos, ni siquiera pedía tener un padre cariñoso y atento como Cosette... Pero era verdad que, lo más anhelaba Eponine Thenardier en el mundo entero, también pertenecía a la chica con la que se había criado en la taberna de sus padres, tantos largos años atrás. Lo único que Eponine quería de verdad era el amor del joven estudiante Marius Pontmercy.

Marius Pontmercy. Él era la luz que iluminaba su desdichado mundo, lo único que la hacía creer que aún quedaba bondad y pureza en el mismo.

El joven Pontmercy era un estudiante de leyes en la universidad de París, un muchacho que siempre portaba libros escritos con letra muy pequeña bajo sus brazos, un chico que, sin siquiera pretenderlo, había devuelto a Eponine la esperanza de que la vida podía ser buena, por muy dolorosas que fueran las dificultades y problemas que suframos durante la misma. Sólo por ello, Eponine nunca estaría lo bastante agradecida a Marius.

A veces se quedaba parada al lado de la puerta de un establecimiento, fingiendo esperar a otra persona o buscar alguna moneda perdida en sus bolsillos sólo para escucharle hablar. Oír sus dulces y refinadas palabras, provocando que su corazón lata henchido de felicidad y esperanza mientras le grita que ése es el príncipe por el que tanto había esperado. Con el paso del tiempo, Eponine había logrado hacerse amiga del joven estudiante, quien sentía un genuino afecto por ella, pero no el amor incondicional que ella le profesaba en silencio sin que él se diera cuenta. Adoraba cada uno de sus pequeños gestos y palabras, adoraba su sonrisa al gastarle una pequeña broma o la forma que tenía de fruncir los labios y el entrecejo cuando se concentraba en sus estudios.

Para ella, el mundo empezaba y terminaba con Marius Pontmercy. Tenía la certeza de que nunca sería feliz si no le tenía para siempre a su lado y, sin embargo, el mundo del joven Pontmercy comenzó en el momento en que cruzó su mirada azul con aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados que repartía pan entre los necesitados. Cosette.

Desde aquel preciso momento, Eponine supo que, aunque nunca había tenido demasiadas esperanzas puestas en que alguien como Marius se fijara en alguien como ella, su querido amigo nunca sería suyo. Nunca la miraría del modo en que miraba a Cosette, como si no pudiera creer que algo tan perfecto y a la vez tan sencillo pudiera ser real: como si fuera la única mujer que existía en el mundo. Podría haberse enfadado, podría haberse echado a llorar y alejarse de la joven pareja, pero lo cierto es que Eponine hizo más que eso: con todo su corazón deseaba la felicidad de Marius, incluso si ésta no estaba al lado de ella, así que le ayudó a encontrar a aquella muchacha y se limitó a alejarse de aquella casa de Rue Plumet cuando los enamorados se unieron reunido al fin.

Su corazón se quebraba por momentos mientras volvía a casa empapada por la fría lluvia que caía sobre las calles de París. La joven Eponine se pasaba las manos por los brazos, intentando entrar en calor, pero su cuerpo parecía haberla abandonado: su corazón se rompía en su interior, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no hacía más que ahogarla cada vez más y sus ojos habían empezado a dejar correr en forma de lágrimas la tristeza por aquel desamor, por aquel muchacho que lo significaba todo para ella, aunque si bien para él ella significaba una mera amiga.

Perdida en estos pensamientos paseaba también la presente noche, dejando que la lluvia empapaba su largo cabello oscuro y sus ropas raídas. Pasea por una calle en la que una vez se dejó caer junto a una pared y deslizar por ella entre pequeños sollozos hasta finalmente quedó acurrucada sobre sí misma en el suelo, sin poder para de llorar, mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de la mano, preguntándose a sí misma cómo era posible que su vida hubiera resultado ser así. Y no había habido nadie allí para secar sus lágrimas, nadie hizo caso de una joven mendiga que lloraba en las calles de París: no era ni la primera ni la última que los ciudadanos verían por allí.

No obstante, a medida que los pasos de Eponine la encaminaban a la calle Mondetour, donde ya distinguía el leve tintineo de las velas - que intentaban mantenerse encendidas a pesar de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer -, la joven llegó de nuevo a la conclusión de que su amor por Marius Pontmercy no había sido un sentimiento en vano: era gracias al amor incondicional de Eponine que Marius era ahora un feliz hombre casado con Cosette, la única muchacha a la que había amado de verdad en toda su vida.

No habría para ella, Eponine, más historias de amor que aquella que había profesado en silencio al joven Pontmercy, ningún otro amor podría llegar a alcanzarla nunca. Ya no.

Algunos vecinos de la calle Mondetour, al ver caer la lluvia sobre el lugar, se habían apresurado a salir de sus viviendas para poner la luz de las velas a salvo. A medida que se hallaba más próxima a aquel lugar, oía a los vecinos dialogar sobre mantenerlas a salvo en los portales de las viviendas hasta que la lluvia amainara. Todos estuvieron pronto de acuerdo en aquella cuestión: nadie había olvidado el sacrificio de los jóvenes estudiantes de la barricada sobre la que defendieron un mañana más bello para las gentes de Francia. Un mañana que ellos nunca vieron amanecer... Un mañana que la propia Eponine nunca llegó a contemplar.

La chica se ha acuclillado frente a su vela: aquella vela que los vecinos también encendieron en memoria de la primogénita de los Thenardier, la primera víctima de los disparos de la Guardia Nacional, quien había fallecido al llevar a uno de los muchachos un mensaje de la joven a la que amaba. Tanto los propios estudiantes de la barricada como los vecinos de aquella calle se habían visto conmovidos por el sacrificio movido por el sentimiento del primer amor de Eponine y, por lo tanto, nadie se olvidó de ella a la hora de colocar aquellas velas en memoria de los caídos en la barricada.

Su vida no había sido en vano, al menos Eponine no lo sentía así: lo había dado todo por la persona a la que más había amado, para que Marius Pontmercy pudiera tener lo que ella siempre había anhelado, había dado su vida para que Marius viviera una larga y feliz junto a Cosette. Y no se arrepentía de ello, ni siquiera durante un sólo momento. Su mirada perdida en el leve titilar de la vela puesta en su memoria vuelve en sí cuando ve unas pequeñas manitas tomarla con cuidado y llevarla a buen recaudo en la portal de su casa. Eponine dedica una sonrisa de gratitud a aquella pequeña niña de rizos pelirrojos que ha salido a la calle en medio de la noche lluviosa para poner su vela a salvo, una sonrisa que la niña no verá nunca.

Eponine alza su mirada al cielo y deja escapar el aire: sí, todo había merecido la pena. Marius era feliz y, por lo tanto, también lo era ella. Para la primogénita de los Thenardier ya no existía el dolor ni ninguna clase de pena. Todo aquello se había desvanecido semanas atrás, una noche como aquella, bajo la lluvia, en brazos de Marius Pontmercy.


End file.
